Voice-based assistants that interact with a user through audio/voice input and output have grown in popularity alongside the growth of the Internet and cloud computing. These assistants can provide an interface for the consumption of digital media, as well as providing various types of information, including news, sports scores, weather, and stocks, to name a few examples.
A user may have multiple devices where voice-based assistant functionality is desirable. It is desirable to have a voice-based assistant that can be implemented and used across a variety of devices, that can provide a consistent experience across the variety of devices, and that can support functionality specific to a particular device.